


When Slimes Appear

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Slime being slime, gen - Freeform, minor appearances by others characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: For the prompt, slime, on my 2018 round 1 bingo card for cap_ironman bingo.





	When Slimes Appear

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, slime, on my 2018 round 1 bingo card for cap_ironman bingo.

“So…”

“Yeah.”

“Looks like someone decided to try bringing random, old pool slime to life. Or is that an attempt at creating a higher life form with the pool slime? Wait a second –”

Captain America glances away from the towering, green and currently angry monster formerly once innocent pool slime that was making its from an old city pool on the outskirts into the city as they watched and looked over as Iron Man pulled a few hologram screens to life before him.

From his view, he thought that he could just barely make out Jessica Jones and Danny Rand directing citizens to safely with the police as Luke Cage and Captain Marvel held the line against an approaching line of some smaller monsters.

“What have you got, Iron Man?”

Red plated fingers dance quickly across the holo screens, pulling up needed information while discarding other smaller screens once he was done with it. Iron Man only moved his hand away once to fire at a smaller monster behind him, splattering the monster to pieces and raining bits of it onto the Iron Man armor. The still smoking hand returns to the unoccupied holo screen that it had briefly abandoned to fire at the monster.

Steve smothers a small grin as Tony sighs loudly and slowly shakes his head.

“Looks like we’ve got another big one incoming and smaller ones are budding off the first big one. As you and I just saw, plus what the other Avenger teams are sharing from their areas. Also, this is probably gonna be a pain to clean off the suit.”

Steve simply shakes his head ruefully.

“I’m sure that you are able to handle the job. Unless you want to let Reed do it for you and get his hands on your armor.”

He watches with faint amusement as the Iron Man stiffens and the man faceplate simply levels a silent stare at him, before slowly pointing a finger in his direction.

“I can’t believe that you –”

“Look out!”

He turns just in time to see that Ms Marvel had punched the slime monster that had been standing near his location and about to smash a building to pieces. Pieces that come flying towards him and go splat all over the uniform before he can raise the shield to stop them from hitting him.

Steve wipes the gooey, sticky slime off his face and glances up to look at Ms Marvel, who winces slightly with a grimace on her face as she shakes slime off of her hand.

“Sorry, Captain!”

He thinks he hears a barely suppressed robotic sounding snicker and growls without turning around to look at his companion. Steve wondered briefly how long it would take to get his uniform clean of the slime.

“Not a word.”

“Sure whatever you say, Cap.”

The crackle of the comm unit in his ear distracts him from saying anything else to Tony as he turns away to listen and give new orders. The Fantastic Four and an X-Men team had joined in the fighting and were now helping to deal with damage control of the creatures, while the science minded folks collaborated on how best to deal with multiple large and small slime monsters.

“Oh and Cap?”

Steve turns slightly with an annoyed sound as his suit squelches wetly from contact with the bits of exploded slime monster that clung stubbornly to his uniform.

“Yes, Iron Man?”

The protective mask of Iron Man’s helmet slowly swings up with bits of slime sliding off of it to reveal a tired, but grinning Tony. Whose lips twitch at the sight of his slimed uniform.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in hanging out in the shop with me later and we could make Dirt Cups together.”

Steve shrugs one shoulder, doing his best to try and not be hyper aware of the bits of slime now meshing wetly with his uniform. He wondered if it would be a difficult cleaning job and blinked as something else crossed his mind, wondering if he had misheard or heard Tony correctly.

“What are Dirt Cups?”

Tony blinks quickly as a brief look of shock filtering through his face before he gets control of his emotions and grins widely.

“Have you never had a Dirt Cup, Cap? Did they even make those for kids back in your Pre-Cap days? I mean you’re not missing much really, but they’re great mostly with the younger crowd. And possibly some adults now that I think about it. Nevermind what they are, just come down to the lab and I’ll show –”

“Flirt later! The Slime things are multiplying again!” Nova the Younger says as he zooms by them to help out Ms Marvel, his own uniform more of a grassy green than the normal black that it normally was.


End file.
